


Valetudinarian - Sick

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1510]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is in the hospital. Dr. House is called into consult. Will Gibbs get along with him?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1510]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Valetudinarian - Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/pseuds/Angst_BuriTTo) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/19/2003 for the word [valetudinarian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/19/valetudinarian).
> 
> valetudinarian[ val-i-tood-n-air-ee-uh n, -tyood- ]  
> noun  
> an invalid.  
> a person who is excessively concerned about his or her poor health or ailments.  
> adjective  
> in poor health; sickly; invalid.  
> excessively concerned about one's poor health or ailments.  
> of, relating to, or characterized by invalidism.
> 
> This was requested by Angst_BuriTTo as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Note: There were multiple prompts. I removed the ones I wasn't fulfilling. More instructions are below if you wish to sign up.
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  2- Tony gets an unknown illness and House is called in (Father/Son Tibbs)  
>  **End Prompt**

Gibbs frowned as he watched Tony laying in the hospital bed. He hated seeing his son in pain like this. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he was a valetudinarian right now, the doctors didn’t even know what was causing Tony’s illness.

He’d heard that they were bringing Dr. House in, which worried Gibbs. Even he knew that Dr. House was only brought in for the weird illnesses. Gibbs really hoped that Tony would be alright. 

Having a different doctor every time he turned around was pissing Gibbs off. He was getting different answers about the treatment from each of them and Tony wasn’t improving in the slightest. Growing frustrated with the half truths and platitudes, Gibbs demanded to see Dr. House.

“You must save my son.”

“I would be doing that right now, if you hadn’t demanded to see me,” Dr. House retorted.

“Why is he getting worse then?”

“That’s the way it goes sometimes. The more symptoms we get the easier it is to narrow down what he has.”

“So you’re not treating him?” Gibbs growled.

“We’re taking educated guesses and seeing how he reacts to buy time for us to figure out what he actually has.”

“That’s not good enough,” Gibbs roared. “Get out of here. Don’t come back until you actually know what he has.”

“Gibbs,” Ducky placated.

Gibbs just shot Ducky a glare and picked up his son’s hand again. Gibbs tried to will Tony to get better. He hated being on this side of it. If he could, he’d be the one in the hospital bed. 

Of course, he knew that Tony didn’t like it when Gibbs was the one in the hospital anymore than Gibbs liked Tony being in the hospital. He mainlined coffee as he sat by Tony’s bedside. He hated waiting. He wanted to be doing something, but there was nothing he could do to beat this.

No one knew why Tony had fallen ill, only that he’d come down with something really serious in the middle of the bullpen. They’d rushed him to Ducky who had taken one look at him and said he needed to go to Bethesda. Now, Gibbs was stuck waiting for his SFA to get better as there was no evidence he could chase down to find out who did this to Tony.

When Tony started getting better, Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped that this meant they knew what Tony had. He sought out Dr. House again to find out if they had figured out what Tony had.

“No thanks are necessary,” Dr. House immediately announced when he saw Gibbs coming towards him.

”You know what he has then?”

“Didn’t they tell you?”

”Tell me what?”

Dr. House shook his head and launched into the explanation, “He has Marburg disease, but he’s responding well to one of the experimental treatments. I expect a full recovery.”

Gibbs held out his hand for a shake, appreciating the doctor’s straight to the point nature. “Congratulations on a job well done, then.”

Dr. House nodded in acknowledgement, briefly shaking hands before returning to whatever he was doing when Gibbs interrupted him. Gibbs returned to Tony’s room happy to see Tony being responsive and not trapped in fever dreams. Tony progressively improved and soon they were checking him out.

“You know I never met my doctor?”

“He seemed like a nice guy,” Gibbs grunted.

Ducky chuckled, “Only you would find Dr. House nice, Gibbs.”

Tony looked between the two of them in confusion.

Ducky caught Tony’s look and explained, “Most people describe Dr. House as cantankerous and lacking empathy.”

Tony grinned. “Sounds right up Gibbs’ alley,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
